vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild at Heart
Wild at Heart is the eleventh episode of the third season of The Originals and the fifty-fifth episode of the series overall. Summary A STORM IS COMING — While Klaus finds himself dealing with pressing matters at home, Elijah reluctantly aligns with Aya after learning that she may have knowledge of an elusive weapon that could kill an Original Vampire for good. Meanwhile, alone and shunned by her coven of witches, a desperate Davina is left conflicted after she is approached with an enticing offer that could bring her one step closer to reuniting with Kol. Hayley, Marcel and Cami also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson (archive footage) Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Jason Dohring as Will Kinney *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Tracy Ifeachor as Aya Guest Cast *Haley Ramm as Ariane Co-Starring *Alex Sgambati as Bartender *James D. Banks as Bro *Joyce Thi Brew as Kara *Mathias Alvarez as Defiant Vampire Uncredited Cast *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce/Tatia (archive footage) *Sebastian Roché as Mikael (archive footage) *Unknown Double as Esther (archive footage) *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (archive footage) *Morgan Alexandria as Lana (archive footage) *Devon Allowitz as Henrik (archive footage) *Casper Zafer as Finn Mikaelson (archive footage) Trivia * Antagonists: The Ancestors and Camille O'Connell. ** This is the first time Cami has ever been an Antagonist. * This episode marks the 100th appearance of Niklaus Mikaelson in the TVD/TO universe. * This episode marks the 200th episode of TVD/TO as a whole. * This episode marks Nathaniel Buzolic's first modern day appearance as Kol Mikaelson in The Originals. * This episode marks the first time Davina interacts with Kol in his real body. * This episode marks the first time we see Purgatory, despite it being talked about during previous seasons. This parallels , with The Other Side also appearing in it's third season. * This episode marks Ariane's first appearance. * This episode is the first to feature Camille O'Connell as a vampire since she completed her transition in the previous episode; it can be seen that Cami is very great in mind controlling, even though she was newly turned. * Cami now realizes why Aurora turned her into a vampire instead of just simply killing her. She wanted to take away the one advantage Cami had over her, her humanity in relation to Klaus's relationship with her. * Freya Mikaelson is the one who made Cami's daylight ring. * Aya recruits Davina into the Sisters, a coven of witches who serve the Strix formed by wayward witches who had been outcastes of their covens or families. Aya promises that the Sisters will help Davina raise Kol from the dead, as they possess the spell and the power to do so. *This episode revealed the elusive weapon to kill the Originals. The wooden knight figurine Klaus made for Rebekah, as seen in Farewell to Storyville, and now one of Hope's toys, is made from wood of the White Oak Tree before they were turned. *Cami takes the wooden knight figurine as leverage to get back the Dark Objects she retrieved from Lucien's apartment with the help of a compelled Detective Kinney as she couldn't enter herself as she's apart of Rebekah's sire line. She tells Klaus he can get it back in exchange for the Dark Objects he took from her. Continuity * Kol Mikaelson was last seen in For the Next Millennium in flashbacks, in I Love You, Goodbye on present day possessing Kaleb Westphall and as a ghost in TVD's Resident Evil. * Josh was last seen in I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans. * Cami drinks blood from a living being for the first time after her transition. * Will Kinney, was last seen in ''Savior'', as he was having a mental breakdown. * Elena, Katherine, Tatia, Mikael, Esther, Rebekah, Lana, Henrik and Finn appear in this episode, although they appear through a footage. ** Elena was last seen in Things We Lost in the Fire (The Vampire Diaries). ** Katherine was last seen through an hallucination in While You Were Sleeping (The Vampire Diaries). ** Tatia was last seen through a footage in Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire (The Originals). ** Mikael was last seen in Night Has A Thousand Eyes (The Originals). ** Esther was last seen in Ashes to Ashes (The Originals). ** Rebekah was last seen in ''Savior'' (The Originals) ** Lana was last seen in a flashback in Le Grand Guignol (The Originals). ** Henrik was last seen through a footage in Always and Forever (The Originals). ** Finn was last seen in Savior (The Originals). Body Count * Ariane - blood loss; killed by Elijah Mikaelson * The Strix vampire - beheaded; killed by Aya Behind the Scenes Cultural References *''Wild at Heart'' is a film released in 1990 directed by David Lynch. *" " is a book published in 2001 by author . *''Wild at Heart'' is a TV series created by Ashley Pharoah. *" " is the sixth episode of the fourth season of the American television show . Quotes |-|Promo= : Waitress: "Cami! You look amazing!" : Cami: "You know. I feel amazing." : Cami (to Girl): "Are you afraid?" : Klaus: "Enough! You're not yourself." : Cami: "You're right. Now I'm just like you." |-|Extended Promo= : Waitress: "Cami! You look amazing!" : Cami: "You know. I feel amazing." : Cami (to Girl): "Are you afraid?" : Klaus: "Camille! Enough! You're not yourself." : Cami: "I've always tried to get you to be something more human. I was wrong. You are exactly you're meant to be... and now I'm just like you." |-|Sneak Peak= : Davina (to Witch): "Hi. Do you have any angelica flower? Okay, I know I've been shunned, but you can at least look at me." : Josh (to Witch): " Perhaps you've heard of it? No? Okay. Follow-up question-- do you happen to have any kind of comment box, or complaint hotline? Because I've got a few thoughts about your customer service that-- trust me-- you do not want to end up on Yelp." : Davina: "Josh. Let's just go." : Josh: "Okay, fine." (To Witch): "You know what? I'm taking these." |-|Sneak Peak #2= : Elijah: "I sincerely hope you're calling from somewhere far, far away." : Aya: "I think we both know I won't leave until this prophecy is averted. Somewhere out there is a elusive weapon capable of killing an Original. I'm calling to suggest that we pool our efforts to find it." : Elijah: "I don't play well with others." : Aya: "Lucien's witch Alexis left her clues in a rather cryptic puzzle. What if I told you I had the means to put it together?" |-|Inside Clip= : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']] (to [[Camille O'Connell|'Cami']]): "Let me help you and I promise you will live a life others only dream of." : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']] (to [[Camille O'Connell|'Cami']]): "You're a fast learner Camille, I'll give you that but don't push it." : [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']] (to [[Camille O'Connell|'Cami']]): "Listen..to the heartbeat. It will tell you when to stop." : [[Camille O'Connell|'Cami']] (to [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]): "The fact that I am out of control, I'm out of your control, you hate it, don't you?" : Davina (to Witch): "Okay I know I've been shunned but you can at least look at me." : Aya (to Davina): "Meet the Sisters. Wayward souls with an extraordinary capacity for magic." : Davina (to Kol): "God. I missed you. I like this face just fine." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x11 Promo Season 3 Episode 11 Promo The Originals Wild At Heart Trailer The CW The Originals 3x11 Wild at Heart Sneak Peek Davina & Josh The Originals 3x11 Sneak Peek 2 "Wild at Heart" The Originals Inside The Originals Wild at Heart The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= OR311a_0004b.jpg OR311a_0037b.jpg OR311a_0133b.jpg OR311b_0018b.jpg OR311b_0071b.jpg OR311b_0149b.jpg OR311a_010.jpg OR311a_017.jpg OR311a_019.jpg OR311b_029.jpg To_arianefirstlook.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three